Holes Seeping Magic
by Aeternus.Flamma
Summary: This is actually a Holes.Holly Black cross over. Ratings may change, I'm not sure yet. Four girls are sent to CGL, but this isn't your average girls in all boys camp story. Three of the four aren't human, and the only one who is, is just recovering from b
1. Why are we here?

**Holes Seeping Magic**

* * *

Crossover between Holly Black stories and Holes. Yes. I know. It's kind of weird. 

Disclaimer> I don't own any characters in this except for Ravin. All others belong to their respected writers.

* * *

"Why are we being sent to this shit hole?" An Asian girl with naturally blonde hair asked. 

"Because, Kaye," a girl with pewter colored hair responded, "each court has been asked to sent a representative."

"Seelie, Unseelie, and Solitary. . . but why do they want me there?" A third voice chimed in. He hair was black, and very short. She was recovering from a shaved head. "There will be plenty of humans at this camp. . ."

"It's because you will be the only human there that knows about us. And you were the only person Ravus would lend his glass sword to," the fourth and final girl on the bus stated. She also had black hair, but hers fell just above her shoulders.

"Oh. . . right. . . well, okay. So, what are we supposed to be here for? You know this is like. . . a prison camp! We have to have done something to get here," the short haired girl asked.

"Well, Val, I'm pretty sure Roiben said your cover was a druggie. I'm here for theft. . . but I dunno about these two. . . " Kaye said and put her hands behind her head.

"I'm here for breaking and entering!" The pewtered hair Ethine said. "Oh, and while we're here, you have to call me Athene instead. It doesn't sound as different as Ethine, you understand. . . well, Ravin, what about you? What have they said you've done to get here?"

"Arson," she said nothing else. Kaye and _Athene _had met briefly, since Kaye had sort of been dating Athene's brother, Roiben. Val knew of Roiben, they had only met once, but not of Kaye or Athene. None knew Ravin, and she did not know any of them. She liked it that way though.

Before they knew it, the bus was screeching to a halt. "All of you—off." The four girls stood and walked the isle of the bus to get out. Val coughed from the dust kicking up around them. Athene smiled.

"At least there isn't very much iron out here!" Kaye and Ravin nodded in agreement. Soon, a very odd looking man walked out, smoking a cigarette.

"So you must be the bad girlies," he said and took a drag from his cirgarette. It was the other three girls' turn to cough, but now because of the smoke. "I'm Mr. Sir, and you will call me by my name at all times. Now, you may be girls, but this is no girl scout camp!"

"Are we sure he isn't a troll?" Kaye whispered to Athena. They giggled.

"Something funny!" Mr. Sir demanded. The girls all shrugged and shook their heads. "Good." Mr. Sir started walking and the four followed after him. "You get two sets of clothes, one for work, and the other for leisure. Because you are girls, the warden has decided you are all allowed to do your own laundry, whenever you feel necessary. Every day, you have to dig a hole, five feet deep and five feet in diameter. Got that?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir," the girls said in unison.

"Right, over to you Pendanski," another man walked in. He was very short, with an weird hat on, along with lots of sunscreen on his nose.

"Oh look, we have an elf," Ravin muttered to Kaye. Once again the girls started giggling.

"Welcome girls, to our wonderful camp. If you would follow me, I'll show you to your bunks." The four followed the elf like consoler past a number of tents before reaching their own. "You have your own tent, E-tent. It stands for Excellence. And I expect nothing less from a bright group of young ladies!" He eventually left the four to their cots. They had to fight over bedding now.

"I get the one in the corner," Ravin said immediately and walked to the one in the back of the tent. The others shrugged. Because Val was the last in the chain of command, she had the last in choosing. There were still empty beds, even afterwards, because they only slept in four of the seven.

"So, do we get started tonight?" Kaye asked the others. They had certain things they needed to do while they were there.

"I say wait," Ravin stated and crossed her arms, "I can't scope out the dried lake bed until after I've had a feel for the surroundings. Tomorrow, we go out to dig, I should be able to get used to the magic around by then. Until then, I can't do my part."

"Then I think I agree," Athene nodded, "we have all of the time we need here, so lets not rush things. There is a greater chance of things going wrong if we rush."

"The thing is, they need us to remove the magic before the equinox," Val shrugged, "that means we DON'T have that much time. Like. . . three and a half months at most. And none of us has ever done this before. We don't know exactly how long the process will take."

"She does have a point," Kaye said. The three groaned. They were getting nowhere.

"I don't care. I can't do my best until I have a feel. So, I'm going to go explore our little campsite. You can argue amongst yourselves, but it won't make any difference," Ravin had already changed into her jumpsuit. Sort of. It was actually underneath her pillow. She had shorts and a beater on, with the orange suit glamoured. No one in this camp would be able to tell, at least.

When Ravin walked out, she walked right into someone else. A very tall someone else. "There really are girls at camp! Why are you here? It's a government conspiracy! They want to infect us with some experimental virus! Get away! COOTIES!" Before the dark, dichromatic girl could do anything, the crazy haired boy ran away from her. Probably to tell his buddies about his revelation. Ravin shook her head and kept on walking. More and more of the juvenile convicts started coming out to see if the rumors of female inhabitants were true.

* * *

t.b.p.> sooo was it alright? Did it capture your interest? My recent obsession with Max Kasch inspired me to write a fanfic... the original one was trashed, and this one was started. Hope you enjoyed it... please... tel me what you thought of it, and if you have any suggestions! 


	2. Surrounded by Morons

"Well, girls, I must say, this is **LOADS **of fun, sitting here staring at each other, but I think I'm with Ravin. I'm going to go check out the campers—er, I mean, camp," Kaye said and stood from her coat. She actually changed into her jumpsuit. She couldn't do a half decent glamour if she really tried. She tied back her naturally blonde, Asian hair and walked out of the tent.

She found her new partner in what was called the "Rec. Room." She was slowly walking around the room, observing the guys. A lot of them stared at Ravin, and then at Kaye. It was obvious that they had not really expected to see any girls around. "Hey, Rav," she called across the room, causing the other girl to stare at Kaye as well, "wanna come find the water with me?" Ravin shrugged in response and walked out with Kaye to search out the water.

"Maybe we should go look around as well," Athene said quietly to Val. The shorthaired girl reluctantly nodded. Both changed into their ugly orange jumpsuits and headed out. They didn't get very far before a metal clanging sounded. There was a rush of boys suddenly going into one building. This one was labeled "Mess Hall."

"Oh, I bet it's dinner time," Val said and started to walk in the same direction of everyone else. Athene nodded and went with her.

"Although, I must say, I'm not very hungry. . ."

"Good," a voice cut in behind them, "because the crap they serve here tastes like shit." The guy was wearing a tan colored hat, and had a toothpick in his mouth.

"Most crap would taste like shit, wouldn't it?" Val said sarcastically. He shrugged.

"How many of you are there?"

"What?" Athene asked, confused a bit.

"Girls. How many girls are here?" The guy said, though changing the wording.

"Oh, there's four of us and—" Athene started, but Val finished for her.

"—and you better not mess with us. Trust me, we could do some pretty messed up shit to you if you tried," she was glaring at the boy. He just gave them a weird look.

"Right-o. We have some psychos here," he muttered and said nothing else. Val continued to glare. Soon, Ravin and Kaye joined them, cutting in front of the boys. None of them really cared though, because they were able to stare at them now with an excuse.

"These people here are morons," Ravin stated, her arms crossed again. Kaye nodded in agreement. "All they do is stare at us." She glared at a couple of the gawking boys and they suddenly pretended to be interested in the sky.

"Well, just give them a chance. . . " Athene said quietly.

"You're too nice," laughed Kaye. Val chuckled as well. "Do you honestly think a camp filled with delinquents will be nice? I think not." The girls continued to chat amongst themselves as they stood in line. They got their trays filled with what they 'called food.' It was disgusting. At least only two of the girls needed to eat the 'stuff' to survive. The other two were quite capable of eating only the bread.

There was only one open table. Engraved on the wooden top, it said "E." It was their table. "Oh great," Val groaned, "we're next to the kid who was talking to us in line."

"And the psychotic one," Ravin pointed out. At the same table, the one next to them, sat the crazy haired boy she ran into.

"God, I wish I was able to conjure up food like you two can," Kaye said longingly. "Why couldn't I have learned magic a long time ago. . ."

"Kaye, you wouldn't be able to do it," Ravin snorted, "Faeries only. Not pixies. You're screwed one way or another."

"Well, it is true," Athene said, "it does come by species. . ."

"Hey, at least none of you are stuck being just plain human!" Val was obviously the one with the worst end of the deal. The other three nodded. "So feel lucky. . ."

"Hey Kaye, maybe this place will teach you something. None of these stupids will even suspect anything, so you're safe to practice here all you want. The older magic should help you out too," Ravin pulled the crust off of her bread and stared to chew on it. Kaye smiled a bit, suddenly looking distant. It wasn't long before the metal sound clanged again, signaling the end of dinner. The girls sighed and tossed whatever was left uneaten.

It was dark out, but that was of no comfort. It was still very warm, and there weren't even any crickets to fall asleep to. Ravin though, she seemed to be in all of her glory. Though Kaye, Athene, and Val knew she was a fairy, they were starting to wonder what type she was. "Rav," Kaye asked, "are you actually happy?"

"What, do you think it's impossible for me to be happy? I'm a very laid back person, just no during the day," she said and hopped onto her cot, "and I get annoyed very easily.

"Oh, well, that explains a lot," Val rolled her eyes and hid her head under her pillow. "Can we shut out the lights? I'm really tired, and I bet we have to be up early!"

"Yes, she's right. I'm going to shut out the lights now. Good night everyone," the good Athene said and pulled the chain. There was little sound after that, they all fell asleep rather quickly. It was fourth thirty when a trumpet sounded. Ravin was the first one up and moving, so she had to wake the other girls. They were less than happy to have to be up so early.


	3. Before the Dawn

"This is too early to be real," Val whined. Ravin just laughed at her.

"What a nice, dark morning!"

"So, what are you again?" Kaye asked, curiously.

"A solitary, you unseelie girl," the dark haired girl responded sharply. Kaye put her hands up in her defense.

"Alright, alright. Chill out!"

"Hey girlies," Mr. Sir walked up to the four of them, "grab a shovel! It's your first diggin' day!" The girls waited in line and took their shovels. They were getting their breakfast, syrupy pitas, when a kid with very thick glasses walked by. As he did so, he tried to grab Kaye's shovel from her. She had been leaning on it though, and he was unable to get it from her.

"What the hell is your problem?" She shrieked and pulled her shovel away.

"My shovel. You have my shovel," the boy said. Kaye raised a brow.

"Whatever dude. I pulled it out. It's my shovel," she walked away from him, and the other girls followed. The boy groaned and went back to his own group.

"That was weird," Val stated. They followed after Mr. Sir, who just got into a truck. He was showing a couple of group where to dig.

"When they reached a section of undug ground, the girls were dismayed to find they were digging with some familiar faces. "Now," Mr. Sir started, "dig here. Remember, five feet down and five feet in diameter. If you need something, the D-tent boys here will assist you during your time here. I'll be back periodically to fill your water." With that. . . he left.

D-tent consisted of seven boys. Three, the girls already sort of met. The boy with the glasses stood in front of the girls. "Well it seems we've been stuck on babysitting duty." Ravin was the only one to pay no mind. She went right into digging her hole. Soon, the other girls ignored the boys and started their task as well.

By the time the sun started to come up, Ravin had already finished about a quarter of her hole. Everyone was absolutely amazed by her strength. "How do you do that?" Athene asked. Ravin stopped and looked at the other three.

"I'm the Fey of Darkness. Isn't it obvious?" The dark haired girl asked as if it was nothing. "I get my energy from the darkness of night, shadows, and of men's hearts. I've been feeding all night, so I'm using it to keep me going. I'll slow down as the sun comes up." She went back to digging.

"We're working with Caligo Sese!" Athene said, ecstatically. Kaye and Val had a look of confusion plastered on their faces. "Caligo Sese! That's her real name! She's one of the oldest living fey! Darkness herself! I had no idea she was a leader of the Solitaries!  
No response from either of the girls. "Oh, you'll see. . . "

When the water truck came around at about nine a.m., Ravin was about halfway done. She had slowed down considerably though. The other girls were only about a quarter of the way through. They climbed from their holes and stood behind the boys in line.

"Well, girlies," Mr. Sir sneered, "looks like you're doing alright for yourselves. Or maybe you got the boys to do it for you?"

No, Mr. Sir," the glasses boy stated, "they've done it all on their own."

"You sound impressed, X-ray. But then, so am I," he filled the canteens and let the teens go back to work. Ravin immediately started again, having felt a buzz of energy.

Val was the next one. She was doing pretty well for herself too. She figured it was form her sword wielding that she had the strength to dig. Kaye was doing alright, but not like Val or Ravin. And Athene. . . well, it was very apparent that she had never done a days hard work in her long, faerie life. She constantly had to stop and take breaks.

When lunch rolled around, Ravin only had about a foot left to dig. But it was going to probably take her another hour or so to finish. Pendanski was the one who had the lunch for the teens.

"Mr. Sir was right; you girls are fast!" Pendanski filled everyone's water. "Well go ahead and get your lunch." The girls all grabbed the food that was set out for them—ham sandwich, graham crackers, and an apple.

"Hey," Ravin caught the boys' attention, "anyone wanna trade their apple for my sandwich? Or my crackers?"

"Don't do it! She probably laced them!" The crazy haired kid cried out. Everyone stared at him oddly.

"No, I just like apples, better than this stuff at least. . . I'm sure my friend would also trade for apples as well," the dark haired girl said.

"I'll trade for your crackers," the toothpick boy called out. He walked over and handed off his green apple. The girl gave him her crackers.

"You're honestly trading?" A heavier kid asked. Ravin nodded, "here! Have mine for your sandwich!" They traded.

"Thanks," she walked to her hole and jumped in to eat her apples. It was common knowledge that Fey preferred fruits and vegetables to meat and/or processed foods. Soon, Athene decided to trade with the youngest boy and his friend. In the end, boy of the faeries turned out very happy.

"How's it comin, Val?" Kaye asked.

"Pretty good actually. Haha, better than you!" Val laughed. She was still ahead of Kaye in the digging.

"I'm not doing so well," Athene sighed and started back to her digging.

"Well, I'll help you a bit if I'm not too tired when I finish," Val offered. Athene smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, I think I'll need all of the help I can get."


	4. Bird Flu? Genetic Mutation? What?

Right, so, since I've had nothing to do, I think I'll just keep updating this. . . enjoy!

* * *

Ravin finished her hole before the others. Well, the other girls. She ended up walking back to camp with the toothpick boy she traded with and the crazy haired kid who still thought she laced her food. She was quite content leaving the others behind.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Kaye asked, her voice low.

"Do we have much choice?" Cal responded. She only had a little left in her hole before she was done.

"She is Solitary," Athene's expression was a bit sad, "she could probably kill any of us at any given moment. I don't think she will though. At least. . . not until we've finished our procedure. She still needs us for that, one way or another."

"So, what was your name again?" Toothpick boy asked.

"Ravin."

"I'm Squid, and this crazy dude is Zigzag," toothpick said. Zigzag, who walked on the left side of Ravin, had his eyes wide and his lips slightly curled in a smile.

"Yeah, I ran into him last night," she said and tilted her head to Zigzag. "He ended up running away, yelling something about cooties. . . "

"Well, don't listen to him. He suffers from acute paranoia. He said some weird shit sometimes."

"Man, I'm serious!" Zigzag exclaimed. "She's gonna give us the Bird Flu! The blonde Asian is a genetic mutation, and the one with the really short hair is actually a dude on steroids—so HE only LOOKS like a SHE. And that other one. . . man it's Jeckle and Hyde. She acts all sweet until BAM, she's a monster!" He made Ravin laugh.

"Haha, no. Kaye is only half Jap, as I am to understand. Here mom is a blonde. Val was feeling rebellious when she shaved her head, and Athene. . . she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She doesn't even know how to be anything but sweet. It's disgusting." She started kicking her shovel as she walked, sending it forward a couple of inches ahead of her.

"So you all know each other?"

"Nope. We just officially met on the bus ride over."

"You seem to know an awful lot about them for meeting them less than twenty four hours ago," Squid stated. Not really suspiciously though.

"I'm observant."

"Finished!" Val and Kaye said in unison. Athene groaned.

"I'm not."

"We'll help you. We're not cold hearted like other 'certain' people in our tent," Kaye stated. She hopped into the other faerie's hole and shoveled some dirt out. "We'll be finished here in a few minutes." And they were. The pixie and the faerie climbed out of the hole and stretched.

"Let's head back now. I wanna shower," Val stated. They started to walk back together. "Do you think that Ravin got her 'feel' for the place? Can we start tonight or not?"

"I'm really tired. . ." Athene said in a whiney sort of voice.

"Well, we have to get this done, one way or another. The sooner it's completed, the sooner we can make ourselves disappear from here," Kaye was quite serious.

"I know, and you are right. . . this is just going to take longer than I thought. I will only be able to use a little bit of my magic each night, or else I will be completely exhausted for the morning. Ravin on the other hand. . ."

"Ravin seems completely fine at night. Honestly, I sort of expected to see her frolicking in the dark, she was so energized," Kaye said and made a scrunched up face.

"Right. . . well, anyhow. . . Kaye, you'll be surprised to see how much magic it takes to break a curse. Just you wait, when we start filling the area, you will feel drained in moments," Athene sighed.

"Well what about me? What do I have to do?" Val asked, feeling left out of the whole magic circle.

"All you have to do is wield that glass sword of yours," Kaye stated, "am I right?"

"Yes, and it is probably the most important part of the process. If you don't hit in the right spot. . . well, Ravin won't be a happy person, since she's the one who will have to do all of the hard work. . ."

"So, pretty much, we better not piss her off?"

"Exactly."

When the girls finally made it back to camp, they practically collapsed on their cots. They found Ravin was not there. "Shit, how exactly are we supposed to shower?"

"We could always glamour ourselves," Athene shrugged and changed into her 'leisure' clothes.

"Well, that would be a problem for us humans and pixies who can't perform a glamour, wouldn't it?" Kaye said sarcastically.

"Pixies can do a glamour," the other faerie said, confused.

"Not when that pixie is me! You know I can't do a proper glamour! One glance from these guys, they would see right through it!" Kaye stomped, frustrated.

"I can't hold multiple glamours, sorry. . . Maybe Ravin can though. . ." the faerie whispered, obviously upset that Kaye was shouting.

"Well, maybe we should ask her. . ." Val interrupted, trying to get Kaye to calm down. Both girls looked at her. And nodded, deciding it was a decent idea.

* * *

t.b.p. > I realize at this point that there really isn't anyone reading this. THAT IS OKAY. I'm used to this happening on Quizilla, haha. Well, I'm still at a lack-of-things-to-do point... so im gonna start part five! 


	5. Rats and Stereo Systems

Yeah, that's right, another update. Disclaimers as usual, I don't own any but Ravin.

* * *

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Not until night."

"Whyyyy?"

"Why do you think?" Ravin asked in annoyance. The other girls fell silent.

"Because. . . you have more energy at night?" Val asked slowly.

"Exactly. I'll be able to hold multiple glamours then. So shove of and go bother someone else. I'm watching this." She was staring at the fuzzy television screen in the wreck room. Zigzag sat a few feet away, staring intently as well. It wasn't as though she was ACTUALLY watching it, but she could think without people bothering her about it if it looked like she was. Zigzag on the other hand. . . yeah, he was actually watching it.

"Promise?" Kaye asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. I'm going to go take mine right now," Ravin said and smirked. She knew that they all wanted to get one at the moment too, but she was just gonna make them suffer.

"Me too," another voice popped in. It was Zigzag. He stood from his cross legged position on the floor and started to walk out of the door.

"He's a weird kid," Ravin stated. The others nodded in agreement, saying 'yeah.'

Kaye and Athene dropped to the couch and exhaled deeply. "I miss my rats," Kaye blurted out randomly.

"You have rats?" The glasses kid now entered the scene.

"Yeah, I do," she groaned.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you have such ugly creatures?" he said in disbelief.

"I happen to like rats. I think they are cute," Kaye spat. The kid grinned.

"I'm X-ray. Squid says your name is Kaye, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Want to join us for a game of pool, Kaye? I need someone else on my team," X-ray said and grinned. After a moment of consideration, Kaye stood and walked with him to the pool table. It was something she was good at after all. "I'll let you go first. So what are you in here for?"

"Theft."

"Oh really? Of what?" X-ray asked as the Mexican they were playing with took his turn.

"A stereo system from a club my mom was playing at," Kaye lied, completely making up her story as she went. "I would have been able to make it away too, but my mom's current boyfriend turned me in. I was pretty pissed at him. So was my mom, she broke up with him afterwards." She laughed thinking of how funny it would have been if it had actually happened.

"Was it a nice system?" the Mexican asked. Kaye nodded.

"Oh, yeah. **Real **nice."

"That's Magnet," X-ray said, "he stole a puppy." The Asian laughed.

"From the store! How did you even manage to get your hands on it?"

"Well, it's a long story. . . so I better start telling you now. . ."

"Well, Athene, looks like we're on our own," Val stated as she watched Kaye. She was jealous at how easily Kaye could just fit right it with anyone. Why couldn't se be that way.

"Hey, either of you girls wanna play foosball with us?" Squid called out across the room. Val looked to Athene, pleading her with her eyes.

"You go ahead, I'll just here and relax," she responded, smiling at Val. The human girl grinned and jumped up, ready to play with the boys.

"You can be blue, I'll be red," Squid said and put a new toothpick in his mouth. "Ready?"

"Definitely." The two of them played, and it got quite competitive. At first, Val felt sort of bad for leaving Athene on her own, but when she caught sight of her talking to the kid that Athene had traded food with, the guilt floated away.

"I talked with your friend today. She said you shaved your own head," Squid said, chuckling a bit as he got a goal.

"Yeah, I did it right after I found out my mom was fucking my boyfriend. Ha, take that!" She got a goal in on Squid.

"Well, I bet that sucked. Do you hate your mom now?" He asked, paying close attention to the game now.

"No. Hey, she may do some shitty things, but she's still my mom, ya know?" Val shrugged. She ended up getting another goal on him.

"Yeah, I do. My mom's a freaking alcoholic, shitty home life with her, but yeah. . . she's still my mom . . ."

"What did you do to land yourself here?" She asked and groaned. He got a goal on her now.

"Underage drinking along with a DUI. Ironic right?" His mom was an alcoholic, and he hated her drinking, but he was the one caught drinking underage. It **was **ironic.

"Yeah. It is."

* * *

t.b.p.> don't worry, my constant updates stop come monday. Band camp calls and then I won't ever wanna do this again. . . untill then. . . another update should come shortly! 


	6. Glamour mishap? I think not

I told you I would keep updating, haha. Well, please read and enjoy!

Disclaimers> blah blah blah i own nothing blah blah blah cept ravin

* * *

Ravin changed out of her clothes and quickly glamoured herself a bikini. She grabbed herself a towel and walked to the shower stalls. When she neared, she saw that Zigzag was just opening the crapily hung, hinged door to get in to the shower. Ravin walked into the one next to him.

She turned on the water and let it wash away all of the dirt and sweat. She could feel Zigzag glancing at her. She turned to see him blushing. "What's wrong? Haven't you ever seen a girl in a bikini before?"

"I have. . . but I had thought. . for a minute there it looked like. . ." he shook his head. Ravin smirked. He had a glimpse passed her glamour. Then she frowned. What else could he see? She finished up and jumped out of the shower, grabbing her towel as she started back to her tent. She turned around briefly to see Zigzag watching her. She picked up her pace to get away from him.

"Well I must say, you're pretty good for a girl," X-ray admitted. He and Kaye had won their billiards game.

"Oh, so I'm only pretty good **for a girl. **But I'm not pretty good otherwise?" Kaye laughed. Their game had been pretty laid back and relaxing. Unlike Val's foosball game. Either way, the girl's seemed to have an enjoyable time.

"Well, I'll play you one on one sometime, then I'll determine whether or not you're good. Walk you to dinner?"

"That is the first time I've ever been beaten by a girl," Squid said, looking rather dismayed.

"Well, I bet you've only ever played against southern chicks," Val laughed, "us northern gals are different. We're much more competitive."

"You're from up north?"

"Yup. New York City all the way. I, er, got into some trouble so my mom sent me to live with my aunt and uncle down here. Then I was caught with drugs, and now here I am," she said, lying through her teeth.

"You're a druggie?" Squid asked, shocked.

"Well, a recovering one. I had only done it for a little while," that was the truth, "while I was in the city. During the same rebellious time period as this," she pointed to her head. He nodded.

"Then that's understandable. . ." They continued to talk about their past lives, though it was a mix of truth and lies, as they walked towards the Mess Hall. The clanging had just ended when their game had ended.

"Hey there, I'm Magnet," the Mexican boy said to Athene, "it seems your friends have abandoned you for mine. Is it a'ight if I make friends with you then?" He was smiling, and it rather surprised the faerie. But she nodded anyhow.

"Hello there Magnet, I'm Athene. I suppose we should be going to dinner if we want to actually eat before our time is up?" She stood and the two of them walked out.

"I think you should play pool with us tomorrow," Magnet said, "you and me against Kaye and X-ray. They were too good for me and Armpit. . ."

"I've never played before, so you will have to teach me first," Athene blushed. She had never actually taken part in regular, human activities before.

"Okay, I think I'm a good teacher so—Zigzag what are you doing?" Magnet asked loudly. The blonde haired kid had jumped out from behind a building and tried to drag the Mexican away.

"It's for your own safety man! She's no good, I'm telling ya!" Zigzag said and continued to drag his friend away, leaving the girl standing there looking like she was ready to cry. She didn't though, and she continued walking, her head down. When she walked into the Mess Hall, she just stood in the back of the line away from the other girls. She got her food and sat down next to Ravin.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, rather rudely though.

"The one called Zigzag took Magnet away from me. I'm afraid he might not talk to me now. . ."

"God, that kid? He's just a weird guy. Squid said he suffers from acute paranoia. They probably won't listen to him anyhow. Don't worry about it," Ravin started to pick at her bread, once again not eating the other shit.

"How was your shower?" Kaye asked coolly. She just sat down with her food. Ravin shrugged.

"I'll be taking mine at night from now on."

"Why," Val asked eagerly, "did your glamour wear off halfway through?" Ravin rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I just think it would be better to do it away from the guys from now on," she said and curled up her legs. The girls looked at her. Then they shrugged.

"So," Kaye broke the awkward silence, "do we start tonight?"

* * *

t.b.p.> I know, it seems to center more on the girls, so why is this in the holes section? I figured I would put it in here since it TAKES PLACE at C.G.L. from here on out though, the boys should be more involved, since they've actually been named and introduced now. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Insomnia anyone?

"Well, we could start tonight, but I still haven't got a fixed location on the origin yet," Ravin stated. The girls groaned.

"I thought you said you were figuring that out today!" Kaye said and swirled around her nasty baked beans.

"Well, I had expected to. But this damned lakebed is much larger than I thought it was, and with the large exposure to the sun, my energy drained very rapidly. I could only scout out a small bit around us. And the origin wasn't where we were today. But, if you guys want to try to start, we can go try to get closer tonight. It's up to you guys," the dark haired girl said and finished off her bread.

"I'll go with you tonight," Val volunteered. Ravin nodded.

"Fine then, you and I will go out tonight. You'll want to get a feel for the magic anyhow. You're surely going to get sick the first few times around such dark energy."

"Is it really dark magic then? Definitely?" Athene asked, a frown on her face. Ravin nodded.

"Most definitely. This Kate Barlow character really had it out for the people here. Her curse just keeps making things worse out here," she stated.

"**And **it's hurting the Pluvia's children fey," Athene added, nodding.

"Who?" Kaye asked, looking confused.

"Pluvia. She's the Rain faerie. Her children are the ones who make it rain. The one for this area is slowly dying because she cannot make it past this place. The dark magic pushes her away, and as this land dies, she does to. So you see why it is very important for us to lift this curse. If we don't it Pluvia might start a war, and bring upon us the next Great Flood," Athene said and pushed her food away, she was done.

"Are you girls into dungeons and dragons or something?" Magnet asked. It was then that the four unnatural girls realized that they had been listening in on the entire conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. We're really big into the whole roleplay thing. We thought that just because we were in this Hell, it shouldn't stop us from our love," Val said. The rest of the girls nodded. The boys laughed.

"I used to play with my friends," Caveman said then he laughed, "but I didn't understand it, so I stopped."

"It's really complicated," Val nodded. The boys all went back to their food. Except for the crazy kid. His eyes were narrowed and glaring at the girls. Ravin raised her brows before ignoring him. He might cause her some trouble.

* * *

"Ready Ravin?" Val asked. It was nearing midnight, and once again, the dark haired girl was smiling. 

"Yeah. You sure you'll be able to make it? You're only human after all!" Ravin laughed and started out of the tent. The lights were off in the camp, and no one knew that they were making a late night trip.

"Oh you faeries are all alike. . . Yeah, I'll make it just fine. . ."

* * *

"Guys," Zigzag hissed, checking to see if anyone was awake. No one was. He stood and crept out of his tent. He walked to E-tent, only to see that two of the girls were leaving it. "I wonder what you're up to…" he followed after the two girls silently. He followed them the entire way out of camp, but decided it was too risky to follow after them as they went onto the barren wasteland that was the old lake. "They may think I'm crazy. . . but. . ."

Zigzag ran back to his tent and shook Squid awake. "What the hell do you want Zig?"

"Two of the girls just left camp."

"No they didn't go back to sleep. No girl in her right mind would pass up sleep, trust me—I know," he groaned and flipped over. Soon, Magnet woke.

"Why are you guys talking? Shut up, I want to sleep!" The Mexican accent rang out clearly. Not long after, X-ray woke up.

"Zigzag, what do you find so important that you have to wake us up so late? Couldn't it wait till morning?" The leader of D-tent groaned.

"There is something up with these girls," he said seriously.

"Go **back to sleep.** You're just crazy; accept it. NO wait! I know, you're a homo, so that's why you think there is something wrong with these girls," X-ray said. He hid his head underneath his pillow trying to go back to sleep. Zigzag stayed silent as he sat back down on his cot.

"You'll see. And when you do, it'll prove I'm not crazy." He lay back down, though he couldn't sleep. He stared straight out of the tent, looking for signs of the girls. No matter where he went, the thing that labeled him crazy followed him.

* * *

"Okay Ravin. You're right— I can't make it. Let's go back," Val sighed and dropped to the ground. She wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Ravin chuckled.

"I told you. Well, I know we're closer. The origin is somewhere out here, closer to the middle of this dead lake. Get up, we'll go back now. Maybe Zigzag is asleep by now."

"What do you mean? He wasn't before?" Val asked and shot up.

"Nope. He saw us leave," Ravin turned and started to walk back. They had only been gone for about forty-five minutes. They would make it back in time to still sleep some more.

"But—but what if he tells someone?"

"He's crazy, remember? No one will believe him."

* * *

t.b.p.> aww poor zigzag... Yes, yes, I know. I'm playing his crazy card like in most. But there is actually a good reason he's being weird! I promise! 


	8. The Naming

You all know the disclaimers.

* * *

The girls arrived back at camp fine. Well, Ravin was fine, Val was tired. She collapsed on her cot as soon as she was in. "Was it productive?" Athene appeared to still be awake.

"Not very. But a little. I just know that the origin is somewhere closer to the center of this lake. Go to sleep, you'll need your rest," Ravin lay down on top of her cot and drifted off to sleep thinking about Zigzag. Had he seen them return?

Athene rolled over and sighed, soon falling asleep herself. But before she knew it, the bugle was sounding again, signaling it was time to wake. She got up and changed into her orange jumpsuit. She was surprised to see that Ravin also actually put hers on. What would cause her not to use a glamour? Athene did not know, but she paid no mind as she walked out of her tent and into the gathering of boys.

* * *

The D-tent boys already had their shovels when Val and Ravin finally walked out. Zigzag glared at Ravin when she walked past. He knew she was one that was out. She grabbed her shovel and then her breakfast. Then she stood with the other girls.

"Are you still going on about them all being weird?" Squid asked, chewing his pita. "Sorry dude, but you're one to talk about **them **being weird. . ." He received a glare from Zigzag.

"**Don't. **Call me weird." He scowled and walked away to go stand with Armpit.

"Dude, you just are," Squid said, but it wasn't to Zigzag. It was just to the air in response to Zig. He turned to look at the girls from a distance. No matter how he looked at them though, he didn't see anything wrong or different. What was it that Zigzag was seeing?

"Yo Zig," it was X-ray, "just a warning but uh, I'm about two words away from punching you in the face for waking me up. Just a warning."

"Great, now everyone's pissed at me," he muttered to himself.

"What was that Z? Talkin to yourself again?" Magnet laughed and lightly hit Zigzag in the arm. He too, received a deadly glare. "Sorry dude, I was just kidding."

* * *

"What's Zig's problem today? He hasn't been like this since like, he first got here!" Armpit exclaimed. Magnet shrugged.

"I dunno. Yesterday, he practically tackled me then he pulled me away from that fine chica, saying it was for my 'safety.' Personally, I think I was safer before he tackled me. But maybe that's just a misconception. . ." Magnet looked over at Athene and smiled at her. To his delight, she smiled back.

"Well, whatever. Maybe if we leave him alone, the dude will be okay. He hates us buggin him after all. . ."

When they reached their digging spot, Ravin once again jumped right in with her digging, getting as much done as she possibly could. The other girls took the time to speak to the boys of D-tent. Well, to all of them except for Zigzag. He just kept digging and glaring at everyone.

"What's his problem?" Val asked Squid. He shrugged.

"He says he saw two of you leaving camp," Squid seemed to not even care.

"Oh no, we were just getting water from the spout. We didn't leave camp though. Who the hell would just go wandering around the desert in the middle of the night?" She laughed. It was the story they agreed to say if anyone questioned them.

"Yeah, that's what we said, he didn't listen though."

"Ah well, whatever. I better start digging. Can't have Kaye beating me today," she said and walked to an area no one was digging in yet.

"Yeah, Valiant, you do that," Squid said, everyone froze. "Hey, that's actually pretty good! It's your new name! You're Valiant!"

"That is good, Squid. I'm surprised you even camp up with it," X-ray said.

"Yo shut up man. I ain't dumb like Zero over there," Squid said, frustrated.

"Alright dude, we get it, now we just have to name the rest of them," Magnet interrupted.

"I've got one for Athene over there," Caveman said. Everyone turned to face him. "Argenta."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, dude?"

"Argentum is the latin name for silver, and she does have silvery hair… so I thought that the feminine version, Argenta would… nevermind. It was stupid," Caveman went back to digging his hole.

"No, no, I like it," Athene smiled. The guys nodded.

"Argenta it is!"

"How bout Pixie for Kaye," it was Zero's turn. "They already call her Pixie sometimes, I heard them."

"It's official, Zero's named someone," Armpit broke the silence. They laughed.

"Alright three down, one to go," X-ray rubbed his hands in excitement. "Now for Ravin. What do we call her?"

"I know." It was Zigzag.

* * *

t.b.p.> decent enough? I hope so. I'm really getting into this. Review please! 


	9. Orange and Green clash

I think it will start getting better from here on out. Disclaimer applies as usual. . . i dont own any but Ravin/Caligo Sese

* * *

"I know," it was Zigzag, "Caligo." The girls looked at each other. They knew for a fact that the boys had been out of hearing range when Athene, excuse me, Argenta, was talking about the Darkness Fey.

"What? Dude, that's as random as Caveman's suggestion!" Armpit laughed. The girls stayed silent though.

"What's it mean Zig? 'I'm a scary girl' or something?" X-ray teased, though it was rather mean.

"Darkness. It means darkness," now unless Zigzag was actually a Latin student in school, which Ravin highly doubted he was, he shouldn't know that.

"Well, she does dig best while it's dark out. . . any other suggestions?" X-ray announced. Everyone else shrugged and shook their heads. "Alright, Ravin—you are now Caligo." The girls still stayed silent. Zigzag obviously understood something that he shouldn't have.

Eventually, the tense air dissipated and the girls were chatting with the boys again. **Caligo** was still the girl with the deepest hole in a short about of time, and **Argenta **was still the furthest behind. When the water truck pulled up, the girls had gotten in line behind the boys. The Zero was pushed to the back of the line, behind even them. **Valiant**, who was at the end of the girls, stared at the little kid. She felt bad for him and she could tell that he wasn't very happy either.

**Pixie** got her water and started back to her hole. Zigzag was glaring at her. "Orange and green don't match," he called out. The boys gave him weird looks.

"Man, you really are crazy."

Pixie nearly spit out her gulp of water when he said that. The tension was back. How could he know? None of the girls knew him. They hadn't even every lived in the same state as this guy! And yet. . . he still knew their little secret. "Zig, leave the poor girls alone. You're going to scare them away from us," Magnet laughed. There was only silence after as everyone went back to his or her digging.

The lunch truck rolled around, and the same process as the day before was repeated. The girls got their lunch, and then their water, and then traded their lunch for apples. This time though, Zigzag tried to interfere and steal the girls' food away so that they wouldn't be able to lace it. The boys all yelled at him and took their food as he went back to his hole, pouting.

Caligo finished her hole about the same time as yesterday. Zigzag had finished as well, but he was hanging around. Caveman and Armpit weren't done yet, but the others had all gone back to camp. Deciding it was better for the other girls' safety, Caligo climbed out of the hole and started back. She knew that Zigzag would follow, then leaving the girls in the safety of just the other boys.

And oh he did. He practically ran after her as she walked away. Her shovel was over her shoulders. They were quite a distance away from the others, out of visual range at least, but still very far away from camp when he decided he was going to get closer to her. But she did not expect what he was about to do.

* * *

"Fuck, she just leaves us here. I love that; you would think she would stay. You know, to keep us all together—safety in numbers, right?" Pixie said and angrily tossed a shovel of dirt over her shoulder. In her carelessness: she threw it on Valiant.

"Hey, watch it!" Valiant cried as she climbed out of her hole. She had just finished, "well, I plan on waiting for you guys, I don't wanna be left alone with certain psycho people out there in the open."

"I think that was why she left," Argenta said, sticking up for Caligo, "she's probably the strongest out of all of us, think about it. Didn't you see how the crazy kid ran after her? She probably left, expecting him to follow her. Then he would leave us alone. She can't be all bad."

"Or maybe she just doesn't care about us and didn't want to hang out here in the sun, waiting around," Pixie said. Val chose not to take sides on the matter.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. She's gone and he's gone, and now we're here with these nice boys," Argenta flashed a sweet smile at Caveman, who smiled back at her. "But I'm sure they will be done soon, and then it will just be us."

"No way, I'll still be out here," Caveman said from his hole. Armpit laughed.

"Hell yes he will. He's the slowest digger in the camp, it takes him like all day!"

"Well, I don't know, I'm very slow at this too. I think you might have to compete for that title, Caveman," the faerie said, still smiling. Her niceness made Pixie just want to puke.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind being rid of the title. I hate having to be out here all day. Your friend though, she's pretty fast!"

"Rav- oh I mean, Caligo? Well, I guess in her case, slow and steady doesn't win the race. You know, she starts out as fast as she can, getting as much as she can done in the morning, then she has to slow down. If it works for her though, I think it's a great plan," Pixie finished as Argenta spoke. She climbed out of her hole. "Oh, you guys can go back, Armpit seems to be done as well."

"Yeah, I'll go back with you girls. You know, to protect you from one out there," he laughed. No one was out there that was a threat . . . not to him at least. "Argenta here can go with Caveman. They will probably be done at the same time anyhow." The girls nodded and slowly started to walk back. Soon, they passed up the point where Caligo and Zigzag had been. They hadn't seen what went on there. They didn't see their faerie friend being hit on the side of the face with a shovel.

* * *

t.b.p.> so what did you think? Was it okay enough? Zigzag, obviously, is my favorite character from holes sooo he's a big part of this. But you WILL SEE WHY in the next chapter. Ta ta for now. 


	10. I see Faerie people

blah blah blah, disclaimers blah blah blah ravin is mine.

* * *

Zigzag ran up behind 'Ravin.' She knew he was there, and he didn't care. He knew that she thought he was crazy and harmless. He wasn't either of the two. She turned around to say something to him and when she did, he hit her with the shovel in his hands. Not too hard, the iron in the shovelhead did all the work for him. She immediately fell to the ground, unconscious and in pain. He wasn't crazy, he wasn't! And he needed to prove it, to assure himself that he wasn't.

The other girls weren't slow diggers. Well, not two of them. He expected them to be coming very shortly. He needed to move the body. He picked Caligo up, surprised to find she was much lighter than he had expected. Zigzag ran as best he could with out dropping her and found an empty hole that was surrounded by more without lizards. He carefully climbed in and propped her up against the side of the hole. Only a few minutes later did he hear Armpit talking to the other two girls.

"They've already seduced him!" He said, his eyes narrowing. He waiting, staring at Caligo. It was a good hour before she started fidgeting. It was just a little as she regained consciousness. When she opened her eyes, he saw her eyes were no long blue and green; the blue eye had changed t purple.

"What the hell is your problem! Why did you fucking hit me with a flipping shovel?" She said, he covered her mouth his hand, shushing her.

"I'm not crazy."

"Well, normal people don't just going around hitting people with shovels! You seem pretty crazy to me!" She hissed when he let go of her mouth. He roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm not! Kaye, Pixie, she is a pixie! Her skin, it's green!" That shut Ravin up. "I knew it, she is. And I know you."

"You know me?" She asked in disbelief, he nodded.

"You are the faerie Caligo Sese. Griswold told me about you."

"And who exactly is Griswold?" The faerie crossed her arms and asked, tiring of the game they seemed to be playing.

"He was a sprite," Zigzag said, looking absolutely serious. Caligo blinked and nodded slowly.

"Oh, I get it. . ."

"I'm not crazy!" He spat and hit the ground with his fist. It was what he expected her to say. Everyone he tried to tell about Griswold and Tsume, a little shape shifting, talking animal, called him crazy. Ravin shook her head though.

"No, no Zigzag. I think you have the Sight. What do I look like to you?" She asked, she was now serious and not mocking him.

"I see your wings. They're very big, the barely fit in this hole. They're wrapping around these edges, and they're even touching me. They're like butterfly wings, but yours are black and purple. Even a little red on some parts. You're very pale, almost like. . . translucent, and I can see purple in your veins. Purple blood?" He continued on, taking her all in, " your hair has a shine to it, also purple. Your eyes are green and purple. I can't see this all of the time. Just on and off. And it drives me insane."

"That's why you were dosed with your paranoia, wasn't it?" He nodded in response, "you could see us. You knew we were all around, but no one believed you."

"No," Zigzag said and looked down. "I started to believe that I really had been making it all up since I got here. I never saw any others. But as soon as you got here. . . I thought I was crazy again. But I **know **I'm not."

"And do you know that iron really, really hurts us?" she asked, but this time with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Yeah—" he got a hit over the head for that one.

"And now I'm going to have this bruise on my face for probably almost six months. Thanks," she said and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. . . I thought you would have attacked me if I said anything before," he said and shrugged, rubbing his head.

"My god, what do you think I am? A kelpie? Come on! I don't randomly hurt people that get close to me!" Caligo said and stood, but Zigzag pulled her back down.

"Wait, you have to tell me about your other friends! Argenta, she's a faerie right?" He asked. She nodded, "and then Kaye really is a pixie. . . what about Valiant? What's she?"

"She's just a human. She had been a druggie. A magic druggie. She used to steal still powdered magic made by a troll and shoot up. She's just recovering from it. She had something we needed, so she had to come to represent the humans. But it's also good for her out here. The magic around us helps her recover," Caligo said and pulled away.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"That is none of your business," She said and started to climb out. He followed after her.

"Please tell me! I want to help you if I can!" He was practically on his knees begging her to let him in on what was going on. She would never agree to that. . . usually. But, there was something about this guy. She couldn't feel an ounce of darkness in him. Absolutely nothing she could feed off of. Absolutely no way she could hurt him without meaning to. It was rare to come by someone like that. Faeries are very dark creatures by nature. She could feed off of Athene and Kaye whenever she wanted. Val was still human, and she had so much anger and rage built up, that it was easy to pull darkness from her. But not Zigzag. He might just be useful after all.

* * *

t.b.p.> SEE! For once, I'm someone who EXPLAINS why he's all weird like he is. I'm someone who gives his paranoia a GOOD REASON. Of course, if you are someone who is reading this for the holes and doesn't know holly black, then you probably wouldn't understand. In Tithe, Kaye is the same way-- poeple think she is psycho for believing in faeries and stuff. SOO I AM relating these things! Thanks for reading!


	11. I'm NOT a HOMO!

Disclaimer> If I owned more than Ravin/Caligo Sese, I would not be writing this right now.

* * *

"Hey guys, where's Zigzag?" Magnet asked as they all sat at their dinner table. Zigzag wasn't even in the Mess Hall.

"I dunno, I haven't seen him since he left the hole though," Armpit said, in between bites of food.

"Well would you look at that, here he comes now. And you wouldn't believe with who!" X-ray pointed towards the door. In walked missing boy with one of the girls he seemed to be terrified of.

"Zig, I'll have to explain some other time. We're not entirely sure what we're doing yet, so I'm unable to tell you yet," Caligo quickly dished on her food and grabbed her bread. "Since you are no longer wanting to kill me, wanna trade my tray for your bread?" He agreed right away and she set hers down on his table. She took his bread and walked to her own.

"Hell, Ravin er- Caligo, what happened to your face?" Pixie asked, examining the large bruise that traveled along her hairline.

"Oh, I'll tell you later—"

"It looks like Iron burn! There's barely any iron out here! Does it hurt?" Argenta asked. Caligo rolled her eyes.

"I laid on a shovel and it doesn't hurt. YES IT HURTS!" The entire Mess Hall fell silent. The faerie inhaled and stared at her bread. "I will tell you what happened later, okay?"

* * *

"Dude, why did you guys come in late? It's been like, two and a half hours since you finished your holes! And why does she have that bruise?" Armpit asked.

"I hit her with my shovel," Zigzag said quietly. The boys all gasped.

"You. . . hit her. . . with. . . your shovel?" Magnet repeated slowly, brows furrowed.

"And she still gave you her dinner? What DID you do to get her to do that?" X-ray asked, a sly grin on his face.

"I gave her my bread."

"That's the best part of this crap!" Caveman said and swirled his 'food' around.

"Well, it's all she eats. Haven't you seen her?" The other guys shook their head. "Then I am the only one who noticed."

"So, what happened to you believing they were weird and different?" Magnet asked. "Or is it safe for me to talk to the chica now?" Zigzag dropped his fork and his head shot up.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with them. They are perfectly nice and fine. There isn't anything different and they are definitely not faeries," he blurted out. The guys looked at him curiously. And then they laughed.

"Yeah Magnet, you're safe. Zigzag here is just being his usual weird self," X-ray said and started shoving food in his mouth. Though Zig did not like being called weird and crazy, he would put up with it. But only for his faerie friend.

* * *

"So you gonna tell us what happened now?" Kaye asked as they lay on their cots. Ravin shrugged.

"When I was walking back, Zigzag followed me, as you know. I had expected him to do something weird, that's why I made sure to leave without you. Then you guys wouldn't have to worry about him—"

"See! I told you she was doing it for our safety!" Argenta exclaimed happily. Pixie/Kaye just muttered something.

"—anyhow, I had turned to him at some point to see him running up to me with his shovel. He hit me in the side of the face with it, knocking me out. I woke sometime later to see him staring at me. We were both sitting in an empty hole and he was staring at me—"

"this sounds like a bad horror movie!" Pixie moaned. Caligo scowled and continued.

"—AND he told me he could see my wings," that shut Kaye up, "and that he could see yours too, Kaye and Athene. I believe he has the sight."

"Well, can we trust him?" Argenta asked worriedly. Ravin shrugged.

"I think so. I—I couldn't feel any darkness from him. I don't think he will try to hurt us or anything. Even if he does say something to his friends, they won't believe him. They think he is crazy, remember?" She said and lay back on her cot.

"Well, isn't he?"

"No, he's paranoid because of us. He said he's always been able to see us, and it's what drove him crazy. No one else could, so the constant faerie presence practically pushed him past the brink. You know how that feels, don't you Kaye?" Ravin asked. The Pixie said nothing in response though. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"So, um, are we going to go out tonight and try to get something done?" Valiant asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, I want to. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get out of here," Kaye said and started to change. The other girls nodded. "Let's go then!"

* * *

"You mean to tell us Zig," Armpit started, "that you had this girl knocked out in a hole, and all you did was stare at her?"

"Yeah."

"It's official, Zigzag really IS crazy. What kind of guy would just stare at a girl completely knocked out? Especially after you haven't seen anyone of the female gender in how long?"

"No, it proves it," X-ray laughed, "he's a homo."

"I am not! I just wouldn't take advantage of a girl like you guys would!" Zigzag said in his defense. When they guys just laughed at him, he stormed out. Only to see the girls leaving. He smirked and ran after them.

* * *

t.b.p.> I'm trying to involve all of the guys as much as I can, but it's very hard when Zigzag is my favorite and Ravin is my character XP. This is probably the last of my amazing updating streak. So if you want more, I need people to actually review and tell me so. Thanks. 


End file.
